latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Dialtone
"The most destructive way tends to be the most effective......and the most fun." -Dialtone Dialtone, known to some as Damien Stanford, is a fictional character that mainly appears in The Deviant Universe. He was created by Keith Garces, also known by his username: DrJuiceMan. History Early Life Damien Stanford was born in a fictional town in a fictional city that resembles New York. His father, an architect, and his mother, a real estate agent made a decent living. He lived under middle class conditions. While intellectually brilliant, he was lazy and inconsistent with his schoolwork. Upon reaching his graduation of high school, his mediocre grades couldn't have him attend a noteworthy college, much to his parent's dismay. This did not bother Damien despite his respect towards his parents. He decided to enlist in the army, hoping to find place where he was deemed useful to his peers. Upon arriving to his training grounds, he was greeted by his commanding officer. The commanding officer was hostile to his group of trainees resulting in rigorous exercises. Despite the harsh training sessions, Damien surpassed all expectations. Military Career Over the course of thirteen weeks, Damien was greatly exceeding the performances of his peers. Upon the end of his training, he was assigned to a special branch of the marines situated in Alaska. Damien arrived into his new regiment and was greeted by a group of 4 soldiers . Among them, a woman named Nadia Haler. They introduced him and gave him a tour of the outpost. A few days later, they received a mission in New Mexico, involving the raid of a drug ring. Damien was given a dog tag during his first mission. Each dog tag contained a word that served as a code name. The word inscribed on Damien's dog tag read "DIALTONE". He found the name strange, but grew fond of it as time goes on during the mission. His squad was tasked with sneaking into a cartel mansion, interrogating a guard to locate the cartel leader, and assassinating the cartel leader. The group arrived, along with their captain who gave specific orders of the execution of the operation. Damien, unamused by the sluggishness of the mission, took Nadia's sniper rifle and shot at a second floor window. The captain was outraged by Damien's sudden action and began to threaten him with military discharge. The captain was interrupted when one of the soldiers pointed towards the window that was fired upon. The captain realized that the shot fired towards the window, assassinated the target. With the mission complete, the group returned to base, cheering on Damien's shot. The captain was not amused. While the group maintained a professional demeanor during the first week of Damien's arrival, the group grew accustomed to Damien's recklessness and indifference of any serious situation. Nadia, who was typically stern and professional, was occasionally amused by Damien's constant quips. This was the case for every person except the captain of the regiment, who relunctantly agreed with the regiment to keep the details of the missions a secret. Several missions followed, all demonstrating Damien's method of performing a mission. These methods include using a bus to collide into an escaping plane during take off, or using a hairspray and a lighter to create a makeshift flame thrower. After a year, the captain grew tired of Damien's recklessness. He noticed that even though mission success rate was higher then ever, collateral damage was much higher. He decided to turn in the information of Damien's mission files to his superiors, which resulted in him losing his position in the group. He was sent to his back to his city of birth. Start of a Vigilante Damien resided in an apartment which was hygienically inadequate. He decided to take on odd jobs to pay for rent. He found his lifestyle unfulfilling, until he was walking back to his apartment after a plumbing job. He noticed a woman being robbed at gunpoint. He reacted quickly by hotwiring a nearby car and running over the brigand. Police were arriving to the area, but before he left, he took the muggers wallet and gun. Retreating to his apartment, Damien was filled with excitement, realizing that he could make a living with this, using his former codename, Dialtone,as his alias. Abilities and Equipment Dialtone does not have any super powers. He is written as a normal human being with incredible athletic ability and dexterity. He is also very durable for a human being. He has been shot many times and has taken collisions at certain velocities that would normally kill any person. His equipment his both conventional and unconventional, using an assortment of guns and hand crafted tools. He is commonly seen using a pistol and a knife, but has also been seen using a rocket launcher. In many cases, due to his preference for the quick and destructive way, he tends to use these tools in close range, regardless of what it is. He will use rocket launchers and grenades in point blank range. Category:Characters